Draco Malfoy’s Birthday Wish
by Seriena
Summary: DISCONTINUED Crabbe gasped in horrified shock and Goyle almost burst out into tears. His eyes! His poor eyes! Now he wouldn't be able to see Draco's face when they gave him the gift! HPDM slash! Ya gotta love it!
1. Part 01

Disclaimer: None of the characters in the following story are mine. I am making no money or profit from any of this.

**Draco Malfoy's Birthday Wish**

**Part 1**

"C'mon, Draco! Make a wish. I've heard that wishing on an eyelash is really lucky, and it just might help to make your birthday wish come true!"

Draco glared.

"Get away from me Pansy. I am not now or EVER blowing on anything that was once attached to YOU!"

Pansy frowned.

"What's wrong Dracie? Worried about not getting any good presents this year? Well don't be! I know I'm going to give you something really, really good," she purred.

Draco gagged.

"Don't ever call me that again, and don't you have somewhere else to go? Someone else to bug?"

"Of course not! I'm here and I promise I will give you the best birthday gift you've ever heard. Now just lay down on this bed..."

"No!"

Draco awoke, sweating, panting, shivering, and unsurprisingly screaming. He pushed off his forest green coverlet and moved to rest his legs on the hard, not to mention cold, stone floor as he rested his head in his palm. Why, oh why did these dreams always haunt him?

Removing himself from his nice warm bed, he scrambled quickly to his trunk. His clothes were not only separated by color, and cut, but they were all neatly folded as well, without so much as a sleeve out of place. But Draco didn't have time to take any satisfaction from his wonderful packing job. He swiftly pulled on a nice clean robe, deciding to just toss the robe he had already worn today because it was wrinkled. Quietly, he stepped out of his dorm room. He crept silently out into the Slytherin common room, pulling his robes tighter to keep out the chill and headed straight to the door.

But, unbeknownst to him, there were two sets of eyes watching him do all of it.

Draco, once out of the dungeons, took a glance around, making sure that he was completely alone. After making sure there was no one else in the halls, he took off toward his special place.

The astronomy tower.

He climbed the long sets of stairs and was extremely relieved when he reached the top. As an added bonus, he was still alone. Draco smiled in approval and he was not without a little glee.

"Finally."

He walked over to the ledge, and looked out at the ground below. Hogwarts was Hogwarts and it hadn't changed at all, although, he couldn't say the same for himself. And what was it that had changed him so? Or better yet, who was it that had changed him so?

None other then the Golden Boy himself, the stupid git, and his long time rival.

He redirected his line of sight and caught a hold of the silver moon. It was rather large tonight; and well placed within the sky.

Meaning it was about 1 or 2 at night. Draco cursed.

Leave it to him to forget something so important. Just how stupid could he be?

If only he had just glanced at the clock when he had gotten up, it would have been a smart thing to do. Everyone knew that Filch checked the tower at 2:30. No wonder he was alone up here. He groaned.

He could leave now, save himself from getting a detention or a worse fate but...

A gust of wind came up form out of nowhere and caught a handful of leaves. They danced and swirled in their own little ballet for a few minutes, uninhibited and free, and as Draco watch, fell to the ground in silence once more.

Draco felt something else fall on to his check. He pushed his finger to his skin and pulled it away again.

It was an eyelash.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Part 02

**Draco Malfoy's Birthday Wish**

**Part 2**

It was an eyelash.

Draco smiled, and then shivered violently. Pansy had mentioned an eyelash in his dream. What had she said? That if you make a wish, it would come true? Well, time to test out that theory. After all, what could it hurt?

Draco brought the eyelash down to his lips.

"For my birthday, I want..."

He stopped. What exactly did he want? Hm, well, there was one thing...but he wouldn't be getting that anytime soon, if ever. Harry Potter, yeah right. It was unbelievably foolish to even hope for it.

But, then again, this whole wishing thing was foolish as well, so just maybe...

Draco smirked, which slowly became a grin as he raised the eyelash once more, only to find it was gone. Draco stared at his finger tip incredulously.

It was gone!

He had lost his eyelash.

_But somewhere in the darkness, off to Draco's right..._

Two watchful pair of eyes glanced at each other in confusion.

"Is Draco watching his finger?"

"Hn."

"Did he get a cut?"

"Hn."

"Um, has he said what his present is yet?"

"Hn."

Crabbe and Goyle just shrugged and continued spying on their leader.

Draco was gasping.

His eyelash! His chance to wish for the best gift he could ever get was gone! Draco groaned in misery. Was there ever a more obvious cosmic omen that something just wasn't meant to be?

With a frown, Draco, checked his finger one more time. Just to be sure.

Nope, it wasn't there.

He growled. Just who was this fate anyway, that said he couldn't have his Harry? He could just pull out another eyelash, and then he could make his wish, claim Harry, and live happily ever after. Right?

And screw the fate that wouldn't have it so!

With a smile, he took another eyelash in his fingers, and pulled.

Hard.

_But from deep within the darkness… _

"Uh, what is he doing?"

Crabbe stared, baffled at the turn of events. It was plain to see that Draco had lost his mind. Staring at your finger for 15 minutes was bad enough, but trying to poke your own eye out? Goyle grunt and pointed to Draco.

"What's he doing?"

Crabbe shrugged.

"What are we doing?"

"Waiting."

"Hn, why?"

"To find out what Draco wants."

"We care?"

"Birthday."

"Hn."

Goyle shut up, and Crabbe shrugged again.

"When is his birthday?"

"Tomorrow."

"When is tomorrow?"

"Later."

"When is later?"

"Sunday."

"And Sunday comes after Thursday..."

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Part 03

**Draco Malfoy's Birthday Wish**

**Part 3**

"Ouch!"

Holy crap! That had been painful! Draco groaned and cupped his hand over his abused eye. But, he still didn't have an eyelash. What was he suppose to do? Kill himself over a stupid wish?

'But it's not stupid, it's for Harry'

Yes! For Harry he would! He would die for Harry if necessary! Well, maybe not DIE, but something very close to it. So, pulling out a tiny eyelash, especially one for Harry, was not beyond his ability.

Trying once more, he took a hold of one of his eyelashes and yanked it as hard as he could.

The scream pierced the air and Goyle nearly began screaming himself! Crabbe rushed toward Draco, intending to make sure the boy would be all right but Goyle grabbed him from behind.

"Hiding."

Crabbe nodded. What ever the heck the Malfoy heir was doing, he would have to do it alone.

Draco grinned widely and held up the eyelash in triumph. He had done it! He had risked the pain and the humiliation of a black eye all for the love of Harry! Yes! He would have him; he would finally get the best birthday gift ever!

"He seems okay," Crabbe said, after watching Malfoy's spastic victory dance, "back up."

Goyle nodded but accidentally took a step forward by mistake, causing him to bump straight into Crabbe. Crabbe grunted and then fell to the floor, face first.

Draco lowered the eyelash, planning to get this over with so Harry could finally be his.

"I wish for..."

BAM!

Filch heard the crash from the trophy room down below. Sneering at the thought of children out of bed at this hour, he left the room in a hurry, moving swiftly to keep up with Mrs. Norris.

Around the halls they ran, even over looking Peeves, who had just turned on a faucet and was about to flood a bathroom yet again.

"Don't worry my pretty, we'll catch them!"

"Meow!"

But Filch couldn't stop, even after hearing his cats warning. He collided straight into the invisible force, which pushed him into one of the hard stonewalls. The invisible force even had the impudence to then fell on top of him.

"Uh..."

Filch groaned in pain then spotted the severed head of one Harry Potter.

"So, you thought you could get away with sneaking out did you, you thought I wouldn't catch you, hm?"

Harry groaned and sat up. What the heck?

"DETENTION!"

_Meanwhile, one floor above them... _

Draco heard the sound of a fall but ignored it. He would not let his chance get away this time! He would make his wish if it killed him, or caused him to pull out yet another eyelash.

Shuddering at the though of more pain, he quickly blurted out, "I wish for a Harry..."

Poor Draco never got to finish.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Part 04

**Draco Malfoy's Birthday Wish**

**Part 4**

Filch grinned in triumph at having caught both Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter out of bed. He turned his back on the boys and began to pace.

"So, you thought you could both sneak out of bed tonight, hm?"

Neither Draco nor Harry actually replied but a voice from somewhere, or nowhere, muttered a curse. Filch turned infuriated.

"What did you call me boys?"

Harry gulped and stared around wildly for the voice.

"No-nothing sir!"

"Shut up!"

Filch grabbed both of the boys by the collar of their tee shirt, or tried to but Draco wasn't wearing one. Filch snorted digestively and leered at him.

"Planning on meeting someone here tonight Malfoy? Is that why you are wearing so little?"

Despite his better judgment, Draco blushed. Harry saw it.

So, Draco had a secret lover did he? Draco shook his head no, but wasn't sure if Harry believed him or not because they were both lead back to their dorms in silence.

"Detention will be served on Sunday. Have a nice evening and try to imagine all the torture I will put you through tomorrow! It makes for such, interesting dreams."

Filch laughed. Mrs. Norris meowed. Harry and Draco shivered.

Crabbe and his idiot friend Goyle sat in silence after they saw Filch, with the exception of a nasty curse. When everyone had left, Goyle sat down and put on a look of confusion.

"What's going on?"

"Draco just told us what he wants for his birthday! He wants a hairy something."

"A hairy something? I haven't heard of one of those..."

"No! He wants something hairy."

"Well, Crabbe, what's hairy?"

"My mom?"

A pause.

"Do you think Draco would want her?"

Silence.

"Nope. How 'bout a kitty."

"Or something that Draco would have to like!"

"What?" asked Crabbe as he scratched the back of his head in a really stupid fashion.

"A hairy dragon!"

Both paused in jubilation, even though they had no idea what the hell jubilation meant, as they came up with a plan to capture a hairy dragon.

They would begin their conquest in the morning.

The two stumbled down the stairs and managed to find their way to their dorm. Unfortunately for them, they had both forgotten the password so they ended up spending the rest of the night in the hallway, like Neville, who was two floors above.

But Draco got a good night sleep, even if it was filled with bitter dreams of his incomplete birthday wish.

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Part 05

**Draco Malfoy's Birthday Wish**

**Part 5**

In less then four hours, it was morning again. Crabbe and Goyle were kicked awake as the crowd of hungry first year Slytherins made their way to the Great Hall in a rush. They awoke with some unintelligible grunts and a few bruises but that didn't stop them from grinning.

It was time to go dragon hunting. But they weren't hunting for just any dragons, they were hunting for hairy ones!

They scrambled to the door of the Slytherins common room, and slipped through quickly, much to the amusement of some other fellow Slytherins. Crabbe and Goyle climbed into their dorm rooms and grabbed all of the stuff they found useful. They made their way out into the Hogwarts grounds where they stopped and stared at each other dumbstruck.

Now where were they going to find a dragon?

They grunted to each other and split up, both taking a separate piece of the large grounds. They searched all of the grassy places, circling once or twice around Hagrid's Hut. They then walked all along the edge of the forest, and through the courtyard, and even wondered around the quidditch field and stands.

But they found no hairy dragon, not even a scaly one.

Hours and hours they looked around and around but, not surprisingly, they found no traces of a dragon. Poor them. They had found nothing, except upon inspection of the grass right below the astronomy tower, they found one golden eyelash...but it was nothing useful.

Finally, the two Slytherins sat themselves down under a tree in the courtyard, ignoring all the weird looks they were getting from the passing students.

"There are no dragons here."

Goyle nodded but lowered his head. What were they to do now? Draco was probably in the common rooms now; enjoy a birthday with...or maybe not enjoying it because he was with Pansy.

"What other hairy things can you think of that Draco might want?"

Crabbe groaned. They sat in silence, under the tree, both trying to think. Nothing. Silence.

Still nothing.

Noticing the silence, a stranger decided to appear.

The small creature began to descend out of the tree. Both Crabbe and Goyle never took notice of the new comer, but instead, sat staring dumbly around them. Still nothing. But finally, the thing made itself known as it crept on to Goyle's shoulder.

"What the...!"

Crabbe made no move to save his friend, only stared at the thing that was wrapping itself around Goyle neck. A Boa Constrictor? At Hogwarts? An idea suddenly struck him, the first one in, well, forever. If they couldn't give Draco the dragon, why not give him a hairy snake?

Crabbe took a closer look at the snake, and with a disappointed frown, realized that it wasn't hairy.

"Hey Goyle, I have an idea! We could give Draco the snake, but we have to some how make him hairy..."

"Argh!"

Goyle groaned and began to tug at the snake that was now trying to kill him. Hisses escaped the angry snake, who coiled harder around Goyle's thick neck. Crabbe got to his knees slowly, pulling at the snakes tail. The Boa Constrictor snapped at his hand and Crabbe pulled back quickly. Goyle gasped and smacked it hard on the head, with one of his free hands, and the Boa let out a loud hiss. It slowly tightened, then loosened it self and fell to the ground with a thud.

Goyle untangled the snake from his neck and wheezed.

"Well, I think we found Draco's present."

"But what about the hair?"

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Part 06

**Draco Malfoy's Birthday Wish**

**Part 6**

Draco moaned and refused to open his eyes. It had to be way past noon already, but he was just so tired! This is what he disserved for staying out so late. He rolled over and pulled the covers over his head. Just a little more sleep...

"Draco! Happy Birthday! Come on! Let me back in!"

Draco cursed. He had to admit, this was turning out to be the worst birthday he had ever had. Of course, he should have never expected to wake up and find Harry in his bed in the first place, that was just crazy. And too much to hope for after one wish on an eyelash. Yes, he had just been setting himself up for disappointment.

But disappointment turned to horror when he realized just who was in his bed. Pansy Parkinson.

He had thrown her out of course, realizing thankfully that she still had her clothes on. What a slut. Did she honestly think he found that attractive?

He turned over in his bed and shut his eyes. How could this day be any worse? Of course, it would be. He had detention. He closed his eyes and snuggled himself under the covers. He was just going to stay here all day, well, until detention anyway.

Crabbe and Goyle carried the snake inside the common rooms. They heard the shrill voice of Pansy screaming. Whatever Draco and her were doing was not their business though, so they tried to ignore her as best they could. They set the snake on the table in front of the fireplace. They both pulled their wands out of their robes and pointed them at the snake.

Moments pass by and still neither moved.

"Um, I don't know a spell to make a snake hairy."

Crabbe nodded and shrugged.

"I don't either."

The wands disappeared and both boys took a seat on the couch. Crabbe grunted and looked at the snake closely. Maybe it would grow hair before Draco came back from detention.

The snake began to wake but Crabbe was on it. He got up and hit it once more. After it had passed out again, both boys sat back down. It was almost dinnertime so they had maybe ten minutes to figure out how to make it hairy.

"Crabbe, any ideas?"

"..."

"..."

"My father grew hair.

"..."

"Hey, It was some of that hair growing stuff, you know, Rogaine...but don't try and eat it, it's nasty. I had thought it might make a good snack..."

"That might work. Do you have any with you?"

"No."

"..."

"Oh, yes I do, I brought it as a snack. Just in case I got hungry."

So, Crabbe and Goyle smothered the poor unconscious snake with Rogaine and set it back on the table.

"Okay, let's go to dinner."

"Hn."

They left the Slytherin common room and headed towards the Great Hall.

**To Be Continued...**


	7. Part 07

**Draco Malfoy's Birthday Wish**

**Part 7**

The sun fell onto his face annoyingly, as Draco got himself up from bed and hopped in the shower. It wouldn't due to be late for detention. He quickly soaped himself up and washed his hair, getting out all of the gel that he had applied yesterday. He got out, grabbed a towel and dried himself, making sure not to drip too much water on the floor. He didn't want any mold did he?

He brushed his teeth and put on the weird smelly stuff, the kind with the spicy scent. After sniffing himself for a while, he walked out barley clad in a towel, humming a song off the top of his head. He found his favorite cup and made a trip back to the bathroom to get a nice refreshing glass of cold water. He sipped it a while, moving back out to check the time.

He glanced at the clock, and almost spit his water out. He still had two hours! He had been sure he had gotten up only thirty minutes from when he had to be there...damn it! He had known he had gotten up early but not that early. Well, it would teach him to look at the clock more often.

Groaning in despair, Draco sat back down on his bed and began his wait. This put him way off schedule! He couldn't even get dressed yet! He hummed a little while as he twirled his graceful fingers in the air, drawing imaginary patterns in the space in front of his face, while he rested his head at the foot of his bed. And when he got bored with that, he thought of his cat, and wondered where she was at! And then he heard the sound, coming from the mound, of cloths on his floor; they spread all the way to his door! Meow it did call, as it bumped against the wall. Draco grinned and hid his smile, well; he did have to wait for a while. What would it hurt, to let Misty roll around in the dirt? So he headed outside, ready to cry if she...died?

No, Draco still sat on his bed. He had stopped his humming long ago and now sat there in a bored silence. He couldn't help but pout. It was his birthday! He shouldn't be so, uninterested! He glanced around the room, taking in his walls, and his trunk, and his bed, which was a mess. He should probably fix it. But Draco made no move to do so as he finally spotted a much more interesting pass time.

His gift from his father had arrived!

His mother had sent him the beautiful Dragon necklace, which he would probably never wear, this morning along with some more hair gel. He loved his mother but sometimes...she just had no idea. But his father always knew exactly what to get him! Even if it never was Harry.

He jumped off his bed and raced toward the beautifully wrapped present. He tore at the paper, making sure not to rip the edges too badly; he actually loved the shinny silver color. He opened the box and gasped. His eyes began to water and he reached his hand out attentively, making sure that it wasn't just one of his occasional delusions. No, he could feel the smoothness of the material!

His father had gotten him that perfect pair of leather pants!

He had been admiring these for months, ever since the first time he saw them. It was the most perfect thing ever! Oh, he had to try these on! He slipped his towel off and put his pants on, without underwear. They fit seamlessly! He pranced around for a few minutes, trying to wear in the pants, until he realized that they weren't the only things in the box. He uncovered the rest of the package and found a flawless pair of black dragon hide boots. Draco just couldn't contain his excitement. He would wear these tonight.

Detention couldn't possibly be that bad now, he had the most wonderful outfit!

**To Be Continued...**


	8. Part 08

**Draco Malfoy's Birthday Wish  
**

**Part 8**

Harry slipped out of his dorm room silently, following the stupid cat, who would not let him out of her sight, and headed toward Filch's office. He couldn't believe he had detention, again! How could he have been caught? Filch hadn't been anywhere near the tower! The map had said so. He frowned and continued on his way, until another pair of steps could be heard behind him. Turning, he spotted none other then Malfoy, and almost fell on his face.

Malfoy had seemingly forgotten his robes, for he was clad only in a pair of black pants and a silk shirt. The shirt was blood red, standing out from the black leather pants that looked like Malfoy's second skin. Black boots finished off the outfit---were they dragon hide?---showing just how much taste the blond really had.

Harry's eyes widened and his mouth dropped. Malfoy was wearing that! to detention? Not that it was a bad thing or anything. Or was it? It is just that...he dressed as if he were out on a date or something, not just cleaning a room. But then again, it was Malfoy.

Harry peeled his eyes off of Draco as he caught up to him.

"Hello Potter. Nice night isn't it?"

Harry gaped. "Are your pants a little too tight or were you really talking to me?"

Draco grinned. "A little of both I think. But I like them tight, and seeing you made them all the tighter..."

"What?"

"Nothing!"

Filch sneered and waited for the two boys to move closer. "Hurry up you two, or I will pull out my whips!"

"Ah," Harry whispered, "you have a babysitter too."

"A what?"

Harry didn't reply.

They picked up their pace, Draco looking perfectly happy? while Harry was extremely confused. Just what was going on?

They both reached the bathrooms at the same time. Water was flooding from every stall and Filch was snarling. "Damn Peeves! I will get that poltergeist thrown out of here if it kills me! Clean this up you two! I'll be back at ten to relieve you!"

Filch growled and limped away, swearing at Peeves angrily. Harry looked over at Draco, wondering how on earth they were going to clean when they hadn't even given them any towels. Draco smirked and pulled out his wand. With a quick flick of his wand and a small spell, the bathroom was sparkling clean.

Draco grinned and shrugged. "Hey, he didn't say we couldn't use them."

"But I think it was implied Malfoy."

"So?"

Meanwhile

Crabbe and Goyle headed back down to their room, ready to grab the snake and present it to Draco. They grabbed the unconscious serpent and threw it into a box, covering it with a green towel. The thing hissed pathetically and then went quite once more.

They trotted off towards Draco's bedroom and threw open the door.

"Happy Birthday Dra...ahhh!"

It was such a horrible sight! Pansy Parkinson was lying naked in Draco's bed. She had her legs spread and chocolate syrup covered her entire body. Crabbe gasped in horrified shock and Goyle almost burst out into tears.

His eyes! His poor eyes! Now he wouldn't be able to see Draco's face when they gave him the gift!

Pansy gaped. "What the hell are you two doing here? Don't you know better then to sneak into people's room this time of night, when you were not invited?"

Pansy Parkinson had also came back to try her luck at getting back into Draco's favor. Realizing that he wasn't here, she set herself up for her gift to the Malfoy heir.

"Sorry..." Crabbe grunted trying to find the door with his eyes shut. Goyle was grunting about being scared for life. They left quickly, never ever wanting to remember what just happened. How awful! Poor Draco.

Oh, Draco!

They had searched around most of the common room, checking under chairs and even in the fireplace.

"Goyle, I remember! He has detention!"

"Oh...yeah."

They head out, snake and all, to find Draco and present his...present.

"Well, what are we suppose to do now?" Harry asked, eyeing the clean floor.

"Sit around and wait for Filch I guess."

"For two hours?"

"I guess, sit right there Potter, where I can see you..."

To Be Continued...


	9. Part 09

**Draco Malfoy's Birthday Wish  
**

**Part 9**

Harry sighed tiredly. He was becoming very exasperated with the whole situation, and the fact that Malfoy refused to stop stealing little glances from him didn't help his nerves any. Yes, Malfoy was acting very weird indeed.

Draco had been sitting on the opposite wall for little over an hour now, and nothing was going as planned. He had wanted to talk to Harry, to use this extra time to his advantage and make sure this day wasn't a complete disappointment...not that it could be with Harry looking so fine and everything. It was at times like these that he truly loved his Daddy.

And what was that? Was Harry looking!

My, my, he was! Draco smirked. This promised to be fun.

Harry squinted his eyes and turned his head away, almost shaking it. He was giving up. Draco was just weird and that is all there is to it.

Draco on the other hand, took advantage of the fact that when Harry turned his head just right, his shirt pulled taunt against his chest...

Goyle grunted and Crabbe coughed. They had been wondering the school forever, and they still hadn't found him. Up these stairs, down the ones to the left and then back the ones up the right, it felt like they had been going in circles for hours. Goyle pushed ahead, and began climbing another staircase. Crabbe followed, only to trip on a stair and fall flat on his face, flinging the poor snake and the box over the railing.

"So Harry..."

Harry turned around to look at him, suspicion lurking in his eyes. Just what was that crazy blond going to try now? He didn't trust the certain sparkle in his eye...and had he just used his first name?

Draco briefly wondered if he should stand up and cross the hallway, moving towards Harry with the elegance and graces worthy of only a Malfoy, but gave that idea up quickly, seeing as how weary Harry was. He was probably ready to hex him if he made any sudden moves.

Maybe he should try for something a little more...seductive.

But then again, a weary Harry was always fun to PISS off, or scare SHITless or the like...

Draco chuckled, there were few things funnier than bathroom humor, especially when being forced to clean said bathroom…and even more so when you cheated.

Crawling, crawling was sexy, and it was harder to hit a moving target, especially one that wasn't more than three feet off the ground.

Once again returning his attention to the boy of his dreams, Draco slowly moved to his knees and began to crawl towards the startled boy. Never before had he seen such unadulterated panic in anyone's eyes. Harry looked…frightened. How perfect.

"Malfoy, what the hell are you doing?"

Draco ignored him of course, and continued his slow decent upon the hapless Harry.

With fear and a teeny tiny bit of terror, Harry was about to scream. Malfoy had to be up to something. Pulling out his wand, Harry took careful aim, but didn't get the chance to do much else, for an unidentified flying object had just appeared out of thin air. It fell to the ground with a small boom, efficiently separating the two, much to Harry's delight.

Draco blinked. It was...a box? Yes, sitting there in the middle of the floor was a box that hadn't been there before.

Damn that box. It probably contained a cursed talisman or a deranged parrot or something.

Glancing up at the ceiling, he secretly wondered if the fates were out to ruin his life. The certainly didn't seem to want him to be happy, damn them. Regarding the box as some kind of plague, Draco back up slowly and continued to damn the fates with his internal monologue

Harry, on the other hand was quite eager to see what was in the blasted thing. Lifting the lid, poor Harry nearly screamed.

Because inside the box was a...dead snake?

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
